Czarodziejki 9 odc.1
W San Francisco panowała ciemność. Ulice oświetlały tylko latarnie. Jakaś kobieta idzie ulicą, nosząc torbę z zakupami. Po kilku minutach za nią pojawia się zakapturzony mężczyzna. Kobieta, jednak go nie zauważa, spokojnie idzie dalej. Po chwili zwlekania, wyjmuje nóż, zabija kobietę i znika Piper, Phoebe i Paige siedzą w P3. Klub P3 - To już za tydzień… nasza rocznica… och, 9 lat – powiedziała Piper. - O, tak, to minęło tak szybko – odpowiedziała Phoebe. - Dla mnie to dopiero szósty rok – wtrąciła Paige. - Och, ciekawe co by się stało, w naszym życiu, gdybyśmy nie były czarownicami – powiedziała Piper. - Piper! Nawet tak nie mów, bycie czarownica jest świetne! – powiedziała Phoebe. - Przecież, nie mówię, że to źle. A tak a propo, gdzie jest Billie? - W domu, pytałam czy chciałaby z nami pójść, ale powiedziała, że musi wszystko przemyśleć – odpowiedziała Paige – A z kim zostali chłopcy? - Z Leo, w domu. - To jak uczcimy te dziewięć lat? – spytała Phoebe. - Może rytuał? – zaproponowała Piper. - Świetny pomysł, albo zróbmy imprezę – odpowiedziała Paige. - Dobra, mamy jeszcze tydzień, może coś wymyślimy – powiedziała Piper – A teraz, bawmy się, w końcu to nasz wieczór. Miejsce zbrodni Na miejsce morderstwa przyjeżdża policja. Okazuje się, że kobieta, nie jest pierwsza ofiarą. Umarła już czwarta kobieta w tygodniu. Każda z zabitych miała na nodze wyryty znak, pentagram, a pod nim literę , pierwsza J, druga E, trzecia R, a czwarta E. Ranek, pięć dni później, Piper przygotowuje śniadanie. - Wyatt! Wstawaj! – krzyknęła, by obudzić syna. Po chwili Wyatt, zorbował się obok niej. - Cześć, mamo – powiedział, wesołym głosem. - Wyatt, mówiłam Ci już, że nie powinieneś używać magii w domu. - Przepraszam. - No już dobrze, a teraz, idź i obudź ciocie Paige i ciocię Phoebe, bo musze z nimi pogadać. - Dobrze – powiedział zadowolony Wyatt i pobiegł na górę. - Ciociu Phoebe, ciociu Phoebe, wstawaj!- powiedział, gdy wszedł do jej pokoju. Niespodziewanie, zobaczył Phoebe, śpiącą, z… Coop’em. Phoebe natychmiast wstała. - Wyatt, mówiłam Ci już, że trzeba pukać. - A co tu robi wujek Coop? – zapytał ciekawski chłopiec – Co Wy tu robiliście? Phoebe zamilkła, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Po chwili zwlekania, powiedziała Wyatt’owi, że później mu powie i żeby obudził Paige. Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy już, siostry i Chris, jadły śniadanie, Phoebe powiedziała o zaistniałej sytuacji Paige i Piper. - I co mu powiedziałaś? – zapytała Paige z uśmiechem. - Nic. Piper powinnaś z nim o tym porozmawiać. - Dobra, zrobię to, jak wróci ze szkoły, o ile się przełamie… To będzie trudna rozmowa. - A teraz, co robimy w nasza rocznicę? – spytała Paige. Siostry nie zdążyły odpowiedzieć, ponieważ do domu wszedł Henry. Przywitał się, podszedł do żony i pocałował ją. - Mam sprawę – zaczął – W mieście dochodzi do makabrycznej serii zabójstw kobiet, każda z ofiara, ma a nodze wyryty pentagram, a pod nim jakąś literę – Henry, pokazał siostrom zdjęcia ofiar. Ułożył je w logiczny ciąg liter. Gdy Piper zobaczyła, co wyszło… wstała. - To niemożliwe, przecież unicestwiłyśmy go już bardzo dawno i to dwa razy… - O kim mówisz? – spytała Paige. - O Jeremy’im, demonie, z którym zetknęłyśmy się po raz pierwszy jako czarownice… – powiedziała Phoebe – Piper, czy Tobie też się wydaje to dziwne, że on się pojawia tuż przed nasza rocznicą? - Tak. Wiem, że zaatakuje, jeszcze raz… brakuje jednej litery. - To trochę dziwne, gdy bym była demonem, chciała bym się zemścić – powiedziała Phoebe. - Ciekawe co on kombinuje… - Przepraszam, że przerywam burzę mózgów, ale możecie mi powiedzieć więcej? – powiedziała Paige. - Dobra, Jeremy, poluje na czarownice, by zabrać im ich moce, unicestwiłyśmy go z Prue… – tu Piper westchnęła – Dokładne osiem lat temu i jakieś 363 dni. - Wiem, już wszystko.- powiedziała Paige i ubrała sweter – Idę do Billie, ostrzec ją. - Pa, Henry – pocałowała męża w policzek i wyszła. - Na mnie, tez już czas. Hej – powiedział. Po wyjściu z domu, Henry mruknął do siebie: Jak tak ma wyglądac moje życie, to ja dziękuję. Ide do nich ze sprawą, pocałunek i do widzenia. Świetnie! - Co ten Jeremy kombinuje, jak to możliwe? – spytała jeszcze raz Piper. - Nie wiem, ale musimy być ostrożne. - Idę do P3, cześć. – powiedziała najstarsza siostra. -Cześć. – odpowiedziała Phoebe. Tymczasem w podziemiu, Jeremy ostrzy nóż. - Wiedźmy, 9 lat, czekałem, teraz się zemszczę na nich, w końcu. Po zdobyciu tych darów, będę nieśmiertelny. - Nigdy! Piper, Phoebe i Paige mnie uwolnią, kimkolwiek jesteś – odezwała się dziewczyna siedząca w kącie ze związanymi rękami i nogami, była to… Billie. - Mam plan doskonały, nigdy mnie nie zwyciężycie, zło zapanuje nad światem! - Jaki plan? – spytała podchwytliwie Billie. - Porwę, tą co mnie jeszcze nie widziała… Paige. Nie mam mocy trzech, nie ma szans na unicestwienie. To koniec – powiedział i zniknął. Paige, jest w mieszkaniu Billie. Na ziemi są porozwalane książki, gazety i wiele innych rzeczy. Jak by po włamaniu. Paige zauważyła karteczkę: Ta będzie ostatnia, no prawie ostatnia. Y. Paige przestraszyła się, natychmiast wybiegła i poszła w stronę domu. Przez drogę myślała, o Jeremy’im. Zabije go! Jeśli on coś zrobi Billie to…. Po kilkunastu minutach doszła do domu. - Phoebe, jesteś tu? – spytała. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Położyła torebkę na kanapie i poszła na strych, dowiedzieć się czegoś o Jeremy’im. Gdy dotknęła księgi, za jej plecami pojawił się Jeremy. - Witam, Paige, miło Cię poznać – powiedział. - Jeremy… zginiesz… jeśli coś zrobisz Billie, to obiecuje osobiście zabiję Cię, własnymi rękami!- powiedziała zdenerwowana Paige. - Już to widzę, wiedźmo, a teraz pójdziesz ze mną. - Nigdy! – krzyknęła i zoorbowała lampę, na głowę Jeremy’iego. Jednak ten stał, jak by nic nie poczuł. Spokojnie podszedł do Paige. Ta jednak, wyborowała, za niego i kopnęła go z całej siły. Ten odwrócił się, złapał ją za ręce i zniknęli. - Paige! Phoebe! Jest tu któraś z Was? – dobiegał głos Piper z dołu – No to jestem sama. A co to?- spytała sama siebie widząc, że na ziemi leżą dwie karteczki. Przeczytała: Ta będzie ostatnia, no prawie ostatnia. Y. Nie ma mocy trzech, nie ma Was! - Szlag! – powiedziała wkurzona. Podziemie - Co ty od nas chcesz? – spytała Paige, Jeremy’iego w podziemiu. Była związana. - Zemścić się i tyle – odpowiedział spokojnie. - To w takim razie, czemu Nas nie zabijesz? – spytała Billie. - Billie, ale masz pomysły – upomniała ją Paige. - Jeszcze możecie, się przydać… A teraz wybaczcie, idę po Piper, zabije ją. Phoebe zostawię na sam koniec. Zniknął. - Możesz się stąd wyborować? – spytała Billie, Paige. - Nie wiem, w jakiej części Podziemia jestem. – odpowiedziała. - Świetnie, ugrzęzłyśmy w piekle! Piper i Phoebe, rozmawiają. - Jesteśmy bezbronne, jeśli nie uwolnimy Paige, on nas zabije – powiedziała Phoebe. - Leo! – krzyknęła Piper. Po chwili koło niej stał jej mąż. - Zabierz stąd dzieci, szykuje się niezła walka – powiedziała. Leo wykonał polecenie i wyborował – No, ale jak to możliwe, jest, no było tyle demonów, a tu nagle, jeden, którego unicestwiłyśmy dwa razy i nagle sobie z nim nie poradzimy. - Spokojnie, Piper, nie panikuj – powiedziała Phoebe. - Czy ja panikuje? – krzyknęła Piper – Nie ja nie panikuje, ja świruję! - I dobrze – powiedział głos, mężczyzny, dochodzący zza drzwi. - Jeremy – szepnęła Piper. - Szybko, do księgi – powiedziała Phoebe. - Po co? - Nie wiem, może ona nam pomoże. - Ale w jaki sposób, Phoebe spokojnie, oddychaj. Po chwilach zwlekania, Phoebe i Piper były już na strychu. Przed nimi stał Jeremy. - Spotkanie po latach – powiedział. - Tak! – Piper wystawiła ręce i próbowała rozsadzić Jeremy’iego. Ten tylko na chwilę zniknął i znów się pojawił. - Nie pokonacie mnie! – Jeremy, podszedł do spanikowanych sióstr. Te nic nie mogły zrobić, tylko uciekać. - I jak to jest we dwie? – spytał. Piper znów wyciągnęła ręce, tym razem chciała zamrozić Jeremy’iego. Udało jej się to. - Jest! Udało się! – powiedziała radośnie. - Szybko, do księgi! – Phoebe i Piper, szperały w księdze, nie wiedziały jednak czego szukają. Nieświadome, tego że Jeremy, odmroził się, szukały dalej. Demon wolnym krokiem, podchodził do Piper. Gdy był już bardzo blisko, wbił jej nóż w plecy. Zniknął. Piper upadła. - Piper! – krzyknęła – Leo! Po chwili pojawił się anioł. - Uzdrów ją! – powiedziała Phoebe, ze łzami w oczach. Leo wyciągnął ręce nad Piper i uzdrowił ją. Od zdarzenia minęło kilka godzin. W podziemiu - I co Ci to dało, Leo na pewno uzdrowił Piper – powiedziała Paige do Jeremy’iego. - Spokojnie, to część mojego planu, miałem bardzo dużo czasu na myślenie, udało mi się wydostać z piekieł i tego nie zaprzepaszczę! W rezydencji Halliwell, strych - Co robić? On może się tu pojawić w każdej chwili – spytała sama siebie Piper. Humor który emitował u niej wcześniej, zniknął. - Wezwijmy babcię, może ona cos poradzi, zawsze do niej chodziłyśmy z naszymi problemami. - Dobrze – zgodziła się Piper. Dziewczyny zrobiły krąg ze świec i wypowiedziały zaklęcie. W kole pojawiła ich babcia. - Babciu, mamy wielki problem - zaczęła Piper . - Wiem, na górze, o niczym innym się nie mówi. - Jest jakiś sposób? - Jest tylko jeden. - Jaki? – spytała Phoebe. - Prue… CDN Kategoria:Charmedp5 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2015 Kategoria:Fan Fiction